Dr Hoshi
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dr. Hoshi finally gets his own fanfiction, but it's not random at all. This is the shocking history of how Dr. Hoshi was born, how he grew up and became the respected and wise Smasher he is today. The telling of his birth to his age of 163.
1. The Birth of Dr Hoshi

_Hello, ladies and gentlemen, viewers of this wonderful fanfiction. It is none other than I, the great and intelligent Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi! But of course, mostly all of you folks reading this simply know me by the name of Dr. Hoshi. Well, anyway, I am here today to share with you the history of myself, dating 163 years before I met with my two best friends, who you all know and love. Alas, this won't be just another random humor esq. fanfic - no, this, this is the TRUE history of how I was born, and how I became to be today, from my suspenseful birth to my aging and spectacular events I have went through with on my life! You see, I was far different when I was a wee little child, but as I learned and matured, you'll see that I eventually became what I am today. And mind you, the place where I was born was very rough, due to the volcano, and it was because of that volcano that led to the destruction of the island. But, as you read along, you'll understand how I survived and why I'm so wise and respected by many people. And alas, with that, I finish off my introductory, and am very pleaced...to introduce you all...to the history...the rise...the fall...and eventual rise again...of me, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi._

**Dr. Hoshi**

_As we go back millions of years ago into the Mesozoic Era, the prehistoric Age of Reptiles, and the rule of the Dinosaurs, the most magnificent reptilians of all, we can see thousands and thousands of land masses sprawling around the Earth. Amongst these land masses is Dinosaur Land, my previous home, on a small, dislocated island, where 163 years ago, straight to my eventual birth, was the deadly volcano that erupted time after time again...the infamous volcano, "Mount Destruct"._

_Of course, you would understand why the volcano was called Mount Destruct, had you lived on the island prior to its eventual destruction. You see, according to studies by many of the descendants of the creatures that once flourished on this island, the destructive volcano always seemed to erupt with no seemingly endless possibilities. Of course, I erupted for every brief moment of time, but then it erupted again. But The 35th eruption of this dangerous volcano was what eventually led for me to become...orphaned._

_That's right, orphaned. And why? As you will read on through the magical fanfiction powers of my mind, you will see what eventually became of my parents and relatives...and the cause of Mount Destruct that led me to my eventual status of being the only family member of my family left..._

It was a dark, cool night in the middle of a brisky night in June. As the tropical trees grooved in the direction the wind was blowing, the deadly red-brownish volcano, Mount Destruct, is undergoing some strange activity, and the small, purple family of Yoshisauruses are nestled within the peak of the volcano, with a single egg laying in a small nest.

"Harold, are you sure about this?" Worriedly said the concerned mother of the egg, "What if the volcano starts to actually erupt?"

The father of the egg let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, my dear Hilary! This volcano has been erupting for several years on, but today be not the day that it erupts the most. No, I came here to examine the strange activity that this volcano provides, and-"

As he was about to finish, Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared in front of the two parental Yoshisauruses.

"You cannot stay on this volcano peak any longer!" Master Hand warns the father, "It's going to erupt in any minute! You have to get out while you still have the chance!"

The father scoffed. "Peh! You expect us to go off like that? Try as you may, but you won't get me off MY perch." He settled down and grabbed his camera, and started to take pictures of the inside of the volcano peak.

Master Hand grabbed the father by the arm. "Listen to yourself, man! The volcano's going to blow! You have to get out of here before it's too late!"

The father growled, and he pushed Master Hand off his arm, and continued taking pictures of the volcano.

The mother started to get more concerned, watching her three, teenage-aged children approaching the inside of the volcano. She grabbed one of them by the arm. "Himmy, no! It's too hot and dangerous for you towander off-"

The volcano then started to shake, and a few, silent seconds went passed. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the family of Yoshisauruses all looked cautiously at the inside of the volcano, before magma pushed up from the volcano. The eruption of Mount Destruct has begun again.

"It's too late! You have to get out of here!" Master Hand shouted, grabbing the father again. This time, he was kicked back, the father not determined to go.

"Leave me!" He snapped as he started to take pictures of the molten rock blasting from the erupting mountain, "I've been waiting a long time for this to happen, and now I'm finally getting my wish!"

The mother gasped, and she grabbed all of the three children in her arms, hugging them tightly. She then started running down the volcano slope and cried out, "Harold, we have to get out of here! The volcano's not going to stop any sooner!"

"Leave me!" Was all the father shouted, before a gigantic flame hurtled at him, setting the purple Yoshisaurus on fire. Dropping the camera (which fell off the volcano slope and stumbled down towards the bottom of the slope), the father ran around screaming, until the flames engulfed him completely, destroying his body.

The mother and the three children screamed in horror, and the mother ran as fast as she could, but she then tripped, and struggling to get up, the mother and the three children were engulfed by the falling flames, screaming in agony as their bones were revealed, and their screams became echoes of the dead.

As the volcano's powerful hot ashes rose into the atmosphere, the egg within the small nest had remained intact. Master Hand, after saving as many creatures as he could, noticed the egg and looked at it. After thinking for a few, brief seconds, Master Hand grabbed the egg and teleported out of the peak, the small nest being burned by another hurdling fireball.

Several long and devastating minutes later, after the volcano has done most of its damage and cooled down, Master Hand reappeared in the middle of a tropical forest, where Crazy Hand awaited. Placing the egg down, Master Hand looked at Crazy Hand.

"I'm afraid that I was unable to rescue the family of Yoshisauruses," Master Hand dreadfully announced, pointing at the egg, "But at least I did manage to rescue the one thing that'll help the deceased family live on...their unhatched egg."

Crazy Hand looked at the egg, astonished. He was about to say something to Master Hand, when the egg started to crack, and then...CRACK!!! The egg broke into many tiny pieces, revealing a small, cute purple Yoshisaurus baby. Master Hand and Crazy Hand both gasped.

"Crazy, do you realize what this means!?" Master Hand exclaims, holding up the baby purple Yoshisaurus up in his palm, "It means that this young reptilian will be the successor to his family! We have to take extra care of him, and make sure he doesn't suffer the same fate his family did."

Crazy Hand nodded in agreement, looking at the baby purple Yoshisaurus curiously, who looked at both of his new "parents".


	2. Years 1 and 2

_Hello, my good ladies and gentlemen, it is me, Dr. Hoshi once again. Just to let you know on how I got my name, Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, you can say that it was a wish. My father told Master Hand before he tragically died that he wanted his last son to be named Harryhausen after being inspired to being a photographer by a professional orange Yoshisaurus by the same name, "Photography Harry" as he was well known by all. And Howard, my surprisingly common middle name, was something that I actually added on myself when I got older - however, from this point on and for several years following my aging of 100, I will be referred to as Harryhausen in the fanfic, for that is my first name. So now that I have explained throughly the history of my name, enjoy the first chapter, which unfolds the first exhilarating year of my young, soon-to-be-devestating life..._

**Year 1**

It's been an entire year or so since the great eruption of Mount Destruct. Master Hand and Crazy Hand both watched over the recently hatched purple Yoshisaurus, who was named Harryhausen, and thus, was the last member of the Hoshi family, who has tragically been killed during the powerful eruption. Now a year old, young and eager Harryhausen was very excited, and an exhilarating trip through the island's jungle would soon help build the foundation of Harryhausen's unique character...

"Master Hand, Master Hand!" Harryhausen eagerly cried out, jumping up and down in joy, "I wanna go into the jungle! I wanna go into the jungle!"

Master Hand patted Harryhausen on the head. "Now now, Harryhausen, you'll get your chance when you're older. You still have plenty of growing up to do." He let out a chuckle and turned to Crazy Hand. "Crazy, how's the fresh fruit going?"

Crazy Hand gave a thumbs up sign, and he started chopping up the tomatoes and onions with his own fingers.

Master Hand sighed, and turned around to see the beautiful view of Mount Destruct and its surroundings. "Ahhh...who would have known that Isle Kobani was so beautiful, and yet, its volcano erupts and destroys anything in its path..." He mumbled to himself.

Harryhausen moaned, rolling his eyes. Becoming more bored, he decided to take off into the jungle, with Master Hand and Crazy Hand not noticing.

Master Hand turned around, in shock to see that Harryhausen was missing. "Huh? Harryhausen? Where did you go?" He frequently searched around the place, before floating to Crazy Hand, "Crazy, where is Harryhausen?"

Crazy Hand shrugged. He then turned back around to continue chopping the tomatoes and unions.

Master Hand groaned, and he continued to look in every spot around the place. "Argh! I thought I told that young Yoshisaurus to stay put! Where could he have gone off to!?"

Harryhausen was running down the dirt paved path, laughing in glee as he looked at the sky, the small Pterodactyls soaring high in the sky. Harryhausen then came up to a tropical apple tree, and he started climbing it. Grabbing one of the apples (a red, bright one), Harryhausen bit into it, and satisfied, he ate it more, until he gobbled much of it up and tossed it down on the ground. He continued climbing up the tree and got to the top, looking around him the gigantic, vast, and tropical jungle that marked Isle Kobani.

Harryhausen's eyes gleamed brightly, seeing the inactive volcano of Mount Destruct. He then started to hop from tree to tree, landing on the large, soft leaves. As Harryhausen was enjoying this, he was suddenly snatched down from the leaves by a long, sticky tongue, and Harryhausen screamed as he was being dragged into the mouth of a Venus flytrap. Struggling, Harryhausen managed to get lose, and landing back on the ground, he kicked the Venus flytrap and ran off into the western direction.

As the young, purple Yoshisaurus ran, several small, green, blue-striped crocodile-like Klaptraps suddenly spotted him and started chasing him. Harryhausen panicked as one of the Klaptraps bit him on the tail. Screaming in pain, Harryhausen started to run in circles, with the Klaptraps following him. Harryhausen then bumped into a tree, knocking him down to the ground and causing the clamping Klaptrap to crash into the other Klaptraps.

Moaning and rubbing his head, Harryhausen turned around to see the Klaptraps moaning in pain. ighing of relief, Harryhausen took off to the western direction again, but this time, he fell through a pitfall in the ground. Getting up, he gasped as he looked around himself, the dirt surrounding him. Harryhausen gasped and then looked up, to see several, two-legged, bone-wielding dinosaurs above, a ladder coming down. Gulping, Harryhausen closed his eyes and crouched down.

The bone-wielding dinosaurs, one by one, all came down the ladder and grabbed Harryhausen, holding him firmly as the young purple Yoshisaurus struggled for freedom. After the last bone-wielding dinosaur came up, the pack started to head northward. Scared, Harryhausen covered his eyes, and hoped for Master Hand to rescue him.

* * *

_So, shocking, eh? You see, I told you that I wasn't like myself at this age when I was just a year old. No sir, I was like every typical young Yoshisaurus - eager and wanting to go on an adventure. Well, I certainly managed to go through the jungle, but then, wouldn't you know, I was taken, like that. And those bone-wielding dinosaurs that nabbed me after I fell into the pitfall were certainly mean._

_But before I go to that, I like to explain my old home, Isle Kobani. You see, this beautiful and peaceful (despite being the location of the dreaded Mount Destruct) island, full of vast tropical jungles, and filled with many exotic plants and animals, was so named because of the very rare plant that is only found on the island - the Kobani. You see, Kobani is a very special plant that can cure heat stroke, which was common on the island thanks to the volcanic activity, obviously. And it was thanks to that plant that allowed me to blossom from a young, eager youngster to a rebellious, arrogant teenaged Yoshisaurus. You see, I had to learn through tough consequences and dire situations in order to survive the rough conditions of Isle Kobani. And despite the fact that the island was peaceful, it was full of predators...and the bone-wielding dinosaurs that held me captive for over a year and a half happen to be predators...now, we go into Year 2, at my daring escape from the carnivorous reptilians._

**Year 2**

Harryhausen woke up, stretching. Smacking his lips together, he let out a sigh as he grabbed a piece of a dead leaf and nibbled on it. Hearing his stomach growl for better food, Harryhausen and got up, getting out of his cell and walkng down the main, dark corridor, but as he approached the exit of the lair, two bone-wielding dinosaur guards blocked the way. The leader of the bone-wielding dinosaurs stood up.

"Brutus! Rufus!" Angrily snapped the leader, "Enough. Let me talk to this..._ignorant little Yoshisaurus_."

Harryhausen gulped, and the two guards pushed him towards the leader. The leader put his right hand on Harryhausen's shoulder, and said, "Hungry, eh young one?"

Harryhausen, frightened, gulped and only nodded.

The leader smirked, and then he pushed Harryhausen's face into the mud. "Well go ahead! Eat it!" He pressed his right foot on top of the back of Harryhausen's head, crushing it down as Harryhausen's face got deeper into the mud.

The guards laughed as they watched Harryhausen screamed abd struggling to get up. The leader then picked up Harryhausen, and snarled, showing off his ugly, sharp, fanged teeth.

"How does it feel, Yoshisaurus? Did you get your share of food?" He tossed Harryhausen to the ground. "Peh! Why should I bother? It's because you Yoshisaurses treat us Skulltesauruses like trash!"

Harryhausen gasped. Watching the leader Skulltesaurus storm off to his throne room, Harryhausen crawled back to his room, the guards still blocking the exit.

_That guy was so...freaky...and terrifying... _Harryhausen thought to himself as he shuddered t the thought of confronting the Skulltesaurus leader again, _I better stay out of his way. _Going back into his cell, Harryhausen started to ponder.

It was then that a pebble fell on Harryhausen's head, and Harryhausen snapped his fingers. Grabbing a few small pebbles, Harryhausen jumped out of the cell and started tossing the rocks at the Skulltesaurus guards. Both of them screamed as the ducked down on the ground and covered their heads. Harryhausen smirked and jumped over the guards, and ran out of the exit.

The young, courageous purple Yoshisaurus ran through the thick leaves of the tropical plants, and then tripped over a rock, and started tumbling down the rocky hill. His body crashing down to the ground and bouncing up in the air, after a few minutes, Harryhausen landed on his body in front of a river. Getting up and shaking his head, Harryhausen attempted to jump over the river, but landed in the fast-moving water. Screaming for help, Harryhausen moved about in the river, but didn't have luck as the river led to a waterfall. Screaming at the top of his lungs, young Harryhausen covered his eyes in fear as he fell down the tall waterfall, which dwelved into the gigantic lake surrounding the volcano Mount Destruct.

_Quite an exhilarating moment of pace, huh? I managed to escape the dreadful lair of the mean Skulltesauruses, but then after tumbling down the rocky hill and getting some damages on my body, I flailed about in the water as I fell down the huge waterfall. No, this wasn't the end of me - if it was, then I wouldn't be here right now, telling you how I came to be. But anyway, to let you know that I was safe and sound, I manage to recover on the coast, where I decided to temporarily make my home until Master Hand found me. I was so lonely and hungry, but luckily, the friendly Itchyosauruses dwelling in the lake kept me company, and there were plentiful of delicious fruits, including the seclusive yellow grapes. But alas, as I waited for Master Hand to find me, I had to wonder about where I came from...and for many long and treacherous months, I had to wonder that as I was captured by the crocodile-related Kremlings, the cruel masters of the island. What would my fate be with them at this early age? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out._


	3. Year 3

_Greetings and salutations, ladies and gentlemen. It is me, good old Dr. Hoshi, once again, here to tell you about my third year of life. As I explained to you at the end of year 2, after falling from that huge waterfall, I washed up on the coast of the island, right by the gigantic lake that surrounds the volcanic Mount Destruct. I was lonely, hungry, and tired (the latter which I haven't said in my last conversation with you folks), but luckily, there were plentiful of food on the beautidul Isle Kobani, I managed to get a good night's sleep every day since, and I made good friends with the friendly Itchyosauruses that lived in the lake. But sadly, all wouldn't be happy and peaceful, as the Kremlings - cruel masters of the island who were part of the crocodile race - captured me, and thus, I became one of the many slaves of them. What will happen to me as I, unfortunately, become slave to a Kremling master? Find out...in Year 3!_

**Year 3**

Harryhausen opened his eyes, to see several different dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and other different land-dwelling creatures around him. The crocodile-like Kremlings all watched them, holding whips and striking those who opposed. Getting scared, Harryhausen started to tremble, but unfortunately, he was snapped by the whip, and the injury was very painful to his back.

"Cold, are you, slave?" The Kremling wielding the whip asked, before snapping out angrily, "WELL TOO BAD!!!! STAND FIRM AND DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!!!! UNDERSTAND?"

Harryhausen, rubbing his back, could only nod, his mind completely frightened. The Kremling scoffed and moved to the other creatures around him.

As the sun shined very bright, and the sun's heat raised the humidity of the river and the lake, Harryhausen started to sweat. Not only was he hot, but he was frightened at what might be his fate. Finally, one of the leading Kremlings stood up and spoke.

"All right, you putrid animals," Stated the yellow, green-striped Kremling leader, "You are all hereby slaves to the Kremlings. You will feed us, take care of us, and most importantly, do all of our work." As he was saying this, all of the captured creatures, except for Harryhausen, started murmuring to each other until the leader added, "And if you oppose..."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, all of the leaders behind him pulled out cannons. All of the creatures gasped, especially Harryhausen, getting shocked at what might be fired from the cannon. They all then let out a brief sigh of relief as the other leaders placed away the cannons.

"Now, then - it is time for you all to get organized." The yellow, green-striped Kremling leader stated once more, as several, different colored, and burly Kremlings appeared in front of the creatures. "Once you get a master, you will stick with that master for as long as he lives. However, if anything bad happens to him and you were there...or if _you _caused the trouble..." He took out a billy club, making all of the captured slaves jump. Shocking as it may seem, Harryhausen didn't jump. Instead, he was curious at how the Kremlings would use the billy club, as he pondered to himself while the leader of the Kremlings placed away the billy clubs and snapped, "Now is the time to go with your master. Now go! And do not hesitate!"

_I'll take a good guess that you all didn't see me get frightened at the sight of the billy club. Why? Well, for one thing, it's an item that up until now I've never seen before, and two, it appears to be less frightening and less powerful then, say, the cannons revealed earlier. Either way, I had no choice but to be the perfect slave. And for 2 whole years, I've tried my hardest to be the best slave possible. But luckily for me, after the 2 years, Master Hand finally found me...but you'll have to wait for Year 5 to see how he daringly rescues me. Until then, Year 4 will show you what is was like...to live a slave's life._


	4. Year 4

_Well, ladies and gentlemen, and the great reviewer RoyalFanatic, here's year four of my shocking life. You see, living like a slave wasn't a piece of cake. It seemed like murder when you had to do all those chores the second after you complete one. BAM!!!!! Just like that, you get another chore right after, and the minimum chores I had to do a dar where fifty chores. I was very fortunate to go with the flow of this atrocious schedule, for my body has greatly suffered through several of these chores, and thanks to them, it has toughened up and become better in the long run of my life. But now, we approach a critical point of my fourth year, where I finally rebel against my Kremling master, Coulimenous, a yellow and burly crocodile who has wisdom as well as strength. But unfortunately, he uses these skills for evil purposes, and even though he is far older than me, I have managed to see what he was striving for was wrong and bad. Now that I have explained all of this to you, let us now read the shocking rebellious actions of my younger self in year four of my life..._

**Year 4**

Harryhausen let out a sigh of relief as he laid down on the large, soft, fresh leaf. He looked up at the dark, star-filled sky. Smiling, he whispered to himself, "Man, look at all of those tiny stars above...they're so beautiful...and they're like tiny specks..."

It was then that Harryhausen heard the shoutings of his tough Kremling master, Coulimenous. Groaning, Harryhausen got up and started sulking towards the west, arriving at the feet of Coulimenous a few minutes later.

"You're very late, slave," The yellow Kremling snarled, cracking his knuckles, "You better hustle up or else you'll get a beating like before..."

Harryhausen let out a growl, as he muttered quietly to himself. "Yeah, I'll hustle up, all right...when I finally manage to escape your cruelty..."

Coulimenous grabbed Harryhausen by the neck. "What was that, you pathetic worm!?" He spat out, before dropping Harryhausen on the ground, licking the young purple Yoshisaurus.

Harryhausen moaned in pain as he got up, rubbing his right arm. He looked at Coulimenous, who then punched at his face. Harryhausen yelped, and he cried as he rubbed his sore face. Coulimenous didn't show sighs of hesitation, as he then grabbed a whip and started whacking Harryhausen to the ground with it.

"You! Are! To! Work! For! Me! Until! The! Day! That! You! Die! You! Pathetic! Piece! Of! Dinosaur! Trash!" Coulimenous snapped as he said these words in between the whippings, weakening the young Harryhausen, who got up, his body and face all brutally wounded. He grabbed him by the neck and pointed to the hole next to the house. "If you disobey me again, you shall fall forever fall down that hole, with no lights coming down Is that what you want, you ignorant bug!?"

Harryhausen struggled, trying to get out of Coulimenous's tough grip. He then turned into an egg and then hatched out of the egg, crawling on the ground and then getting up, running from Coulimenous down the southern path. Coulimenous roared angrily, and he gave chase after Harryhausen.

Harryhausen turned around the path, and started climbing up a tropical tree. Getting on top of the large leaves, he poked his head down and watched Coulimenous run down the path, pushing aside the herbivorous Shieldons. Harryhausen turned around and started to jump on leave from leave. He then fell down in a gap between the leaves and landed in a mud pile. Struggling in the mud, he got out, and started running towards the western direction, with mud covering half of his body. As the young, frightened purple Yoshisaurus continued running down, he tripped over a small pebble in the ground and tumbled down a downwards hill, going into a small puddle. Getting up and spitting out mud water, he got up and resumed running as he then bumped into...

"MASTER HAND!?" Harryhausen exclaimed after falling back on his bottom from colliding with the overprotective giant, magical, floating hand.

Master Hand gasped for a moment, and he hugged Harryhausen tightly, crying with tears of joy. "Oh...oh, young Harryhausen..." He gasped between words, "I was so worried about you...did you realize that I was looking for you ever since!? I TOLD you NOT to run off!" He released Harryhausen and slapped him across the face.

Harryhausen sniffled, rubbing his sore right cheek. "Sniffle...I'm so sorry, Master Hand...I didn't mean to runaway!" He fell down on his legs and started to cry. "Oh, Master Hand! I was captured by strange dinosaurs and taken to their lair and then I had to escape, but it was really rough, but then I lived peacefully by the lake on the beach, but I was captured by these cruel crocodiles who made me one of their slaves and then I just recently escaped from my very mean master and now...I'm just so happy to see you again!"

Master Hand sighed, and he comforted the crying Harryhausen. "There there, Harryhausen. I managed to find you, and that's all that matters to me." He then picked up Harryhausen into his palm. "Now, let's go back to our home."

Harryhausen stopped crying, and he smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yes...let's go back home." And with that, he and Master Hand teleported out of the area, back to their original home.

_Now that I have reunited with my good "parent" Master Hand, and that I have escaped a worse fate than death from the evil Kremling master Coulimenous, I have taken a lot of discipline from both Master Hand and Crazy Hand about my actions. Now that I'm back, safe and sound, I have taken the time to remember my perilous adventure. What more adventures could lie ahead for me in my growing age? Find out next time, ladies and gentlemen._


	5. Year 5

_Hello, ladies and gentlemen, great viewers of all ages, and of course, the great RoyalFanatic. This is me, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, the narrator of my biography. Anyway, it's been many long months and a few, very difficult years since I have been reunited with Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Now that I have learned my lessons and have been disciplined greatly, I have decided to become one with nature and study its magnificent wonders. Of course, this was not an easy task, obviously - it would take many years of experience to understand nature and its great influence on life. And thus, I began my great blossoming into the well-renowned scientist I am today by researching the plants that grow around the volcano Mount Death - it would be risky, but I would get good knowledge out of it. And with that said, I hope that you will all enjoy year Five of my life, and with that, I will speak to you all again._

**Year 5**

Isle Kobani was waking with life. As the bright, warm sun rose up in the horizon, the flowers bloomed open, and many different bugs, including dragonflies, started to buzz around as the prehistoric reptilian life started to move about. The volcanic Mount Destruct was surprisingly silent, but all of the creatures and living things around it knew that it would erupt in a matter of time.

Master Hand woke up and got out of his special chamber, which was completely made up of leaves. He appeared into the main room of the leaf-surrounded home he, Crazy Hand, and young Harryhausen lived in. Floating into the kitchen, Master Hand spotted Crazy Hand sipping tea and having fresh lettuce.

"Hello, Crazy Hand." Master Hand greeted calmly, approaching his brother, "How's Harryhausen doing?"

Crazy Hand gulped down his tea, and he pointed into the northwestward corner, the room of young Harryhausen's room. He then started to munch down on his lettuce.

Master Hand nodded. "Thank you, Crazy." He approached the northwestward corner, and rustled through it. He spotted Harryhausen on his small bed, reading a book entitled _'The Wonders of the Kobani Flower'_. Clearing his throat, Master Hand greeted, "Hello, Harryhausen. How's your book reading doing?"

Harryhausen looked up, and smiled, waving to Master Hand. "I'm doing good, Master Hand! The Kobani Flower grows only around the volcano Mount Destruct, and that the scent is produces is sweet and promotes the growth of the body."

Master Hand became interested, and he hovered next to Harryhausen. "Oh my, that does sound interesting indeed, young Harryhausen! How about you go to the volcano and look at the plant itself?"

Harryhausen's eyes gleamed brightly. "Oh, I can go and look at the Kobani Flower?" He hugged Master Hand. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" He hopped out of his bed, placed a small, green backpack on his back, and ran out of his room, saying goodbye to Crazy Hand as he ran out of the leaf-surrounded home and headed towards the southern eastern direction, towards the hibernating Mount Destruct.

Master Hand let out a chuckle as he exited Harryhausen's room and reappeared in the main room. "Oh, young Harryhausen. He's so eager and yet resourceful at the same time," He said to Crazy Hand as he sighed and took a seat down in the wooden chair. Looking at Crazy Hand, he asked, "Do you have anymore tea?"

Outside of the home, the young and excited Harryhausen was swiftly approaching Mount Destruct, and was anxious to see the Kobani Flowers bloom. The dangerous. yet sleeping, volcano right in the front of his very own two eyes, Harryhausen approached the beautiful red-and-green Kobani Flowers, taking out a small blue notepad and started to document.

"Intriguing!" Exclaimed Harryhausen as he wrote down the features of the Kobani Flower, "The book said that they were just simply flowers that grew only around Mount Destruct. Well, I plan on getting more information that that..." He touched the flower, and it released yellow spores, causing Harryhausen to sneeze. Blowing the yellow spores away, Harryhausen resumed writing. "All right, then, so it can be said that the Kobani Flower releases yellow spores that make you sneeze when you touch it."

As he written this down, a small, fourteen-inch dragonfly buzzed by the Kobani Flower. It landed right into the center, and started to absorb the nutrients inside. After a few moments, the dragonfly buzzed off into the sky once more.

Harryhausen was surprised to see this, and he documented down in his small blue notepad that dragonflies, as well as any related flying insects such as bees, can take in the nutrients the Kobani Flower provides. After writing this down, Harryhausen placed his notepad away and stretched his arms. "Oh boy, that was a good lesson I learned! Hopefully I'll be able to get more stuff written down tomorrow, but I just hope that the weather is fine." With that, the young purple Yoshisaurus ran back to his home, having satisfied enough data for one day.

_After that experience of documenting the elegant Kobani Flower, I have dedicated myself to going more into detail of all the exotic and wonderful living creatures and plants among us. I have also become interested in the habitat me and my "parents" (Master Hand and Crazy Hand) were living in, as well as wondering when the volcano, Mount Destruct, would erupt again. As time went on, I uncovered more about the different species of dinosaurs, insects, and pterosaurs that roamed the island, and I, myself, was becoming more and more experience...however, in the next year of my life, I would discover one of the most horrifying creatures to exist..._


End file.
